


Un Beso, Solamente un Beso

by MarianaSnape



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaSnape/pseuds/MarianaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concecuencias de una pregunta capciosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Beso, Solamente un Beso

Su visión era borrosa. Había mantenido los ojos cerrados durante todo el momento. Fuertemente cerrados. Y es ahora cuando comenzaba abrirlos después de sentir esos labios desaparecer.

Estaba perdido, su sentido de la orientación estaba totalmente olvidado. No recordaba donde estaba, ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre. Solo que esos labios, esos dulces labios ya no estaban posados en los suyos, creándole sentimientos. Su respiración era agitada y sus pulsaciones iban a mil por hora.

Sus sentidos poco a poco comenzaban a restablecerse. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la boca que picaronamente le sonreía, para después recorrer lentamente el rostro que había frente a él quedándose hipnotizado por unos brillantes ojos azules que no perdían ninguno de sus movimientos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo a la intensidad de esa mirada, sus ojos transmitían una sensación que no llegaba descifrar completamente. Pero el hechizo pronto desapareció, extraños ruidos que se oían en el fondo de su mente rompieron el momento. No pudo por más tiempo sostener la mirada por lo que la apartó rápidamente como si estuviera avergonzado. Primero hacia abajo para después dirigirla hacia al frente.

Lo que se encontró ante él le sorprendió como nunca antes otra cosa lo había hecho. Sus ojos se agrandaron. En ese mismo instante recordó donde estaba, y por qué estaba allí. Una Rueda de Prensa, el tiempo de Preguntas y Respuesta, esa pregunta… y a partir de ahí todo se precipitó hasta llegar a este momento.

Una parte de la gente gritaba excitádamente, flashes de luz se veían por todas partes continuamente y que ciertamente no pararían por bastante rato. Aplausos se oían por todos lados, mientras que otra parte de la convención estaba tan sorprendida que aún no habían movido un solo músculo. Muchos de los fans tenían la boca abierta, moviéndola como peces que no encontraban voz suficiente para hablar. También se llegaba a oír a gente que estaba asqueada y disgustada por el beso pero que era totalmente tapada por el griterío de gente que deseaba otro más.

Shannon echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos levemente para poder recomponerse e intentar controlar la situación que él creía que se le iba de las manos. Cogió aire para calmarse, y humedeció sus labios captando la esencia que los de Jared dejaron en los suyos. Y ese fue el error que cometió y que le hizo sino recordar ese beso que había compartido con él.

[Flashback]

Labios lentamente se dirigían hacia los suyos. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando éstos llegaron a su objetivo. Sus ojos cerrados. Fuertes brazos le abrazaban por la cintura y que le impedían caerse al suelo después de que sus piernas comenzarán a debilitarse y no pudieran sostener su peso.

Ya relajado comenzó a mover sus manos, que habían quedado atrapadas entre sus cuerpos, hacia la cintura de Jared. Sus cabezas se inclinaban, cada una hacia a un lado. Sus movimientos sincronizados como siempre.

El beso se intensificó. La lengua de Jared pedía permiso para abrirse paso a través de la boca de Shannon. Éste abrió su boca un poco permitiendo que la lengua de Jared llegará al destino que ella quería. Sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear entre sí comenzando una lucha en la que no sé sabía cual era el premio. El beso pronto estaba acabado. Jared dejó un último pequeño pico y mordisqueando el labio inferior de Shannon. Para después nada… los labios de Jared habían desaparecido. Sus frentes estaban tocándose y en ese instante es cuando empezó abrir los ojos y encontrarlo todo borroso…

[Fin del Flashback]

Sintió una mano apretando su hombro izquierdo de manera amigable y que le traía a la realidad. Su respiración estaba agitada otra vez… y sólo de revivir ese instante…

El tiempo se había ralentizado para él. Desde que había escuchado esa pregunta hasta que Jared tocó su hombro, todo había sido vivido lentamente como si un segundo fueran horas. Mientras que para las demás personas de la Rueda de Prensa fue todo lo contrario. Es gracioso como el tiempo parece moverse de diferente manera para según desde que punto de vista es mirada una situación.

Después de volver en sí, giró su rostro hacia el lado que sintió el apretón y encontró a Jared con micro en mano contestando a las preguntas que las fans habían seguido preguntando. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, Shannon comenzó a sumergirse en la dinámica de la rueda de prensa. Respondió preguntas de las fans, bromeó con ellas, con Jared… animó a la audiencia, se divirtió…

Y el beso fue dejado detrás… como otra experiencia más en su vida. Como una anécdota para contar.


End file.
